


there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

by MTBlack



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober, Flufftober2020, I got cavities writing this, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTBlack/pseuds/MTBlack
Summary: A crush is person who gives you butterflies and makes your heart beat faster. A person you can’t get off your mind. It took a while but when Daichi thought of crush, he most definitely thought of her.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Flufftober2020





	there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> I skipped yesterday's prompt as it was taking an angsty turn and I didn't have the time to fluff it up but I'll try to do it over the weekend.  
> The title is from would you be so kind from Dodie. One of the cutest songs I have heard of and that makes me think of DaiYui right away.  
> It's been a while since I wrote and post anything immediately and I really appreciate all of you that have been reading and leaving Kudos. You've been making my day :)

prompt 08: unwavering

* * *

there's gotta be some butterflies somewhere

* * *

“You’re an asshole,” Suga’s words were accompanied with a vicious spike as they warmed up. His forearms throbbed as the ball elevated in the air. 

“Easy,” Daichi pleaded as he saw his friend getting ready to hit again. The next ball was surprisingly soft but a floated one so he had to move to reach it. 

“I’m glad you’re not denying your status.”

Daichi scoffed. “Can I ask why?”

Suga caught the ball in his hand and gaped at his friend who grew uneasy under his stare. 

“Really? You need to ask?” Daichi nodded much to Suga 's dismay. He started bouncing the ball against the floor in preparation for a spike. The Karasuno captain braced himself. “You can’t possibly be that dense,” the ball hit him with the strength the setter had gained in the few months they had resumed training. He felt the swoosh as it elevated once more and cringed when it went past Suga’s head and landed right next to Yachi who shrieked and jumped in her placed. 

“Easy, you too, we’re warming up!” Ukkai’s voice reminded them from the other end of the court sending the ball back to them. 

“We’re sorry, Yachi. It won’t happen again, Coach” they both bowed apologetically but Daichi was glaring at Suga. “Are you going to explain?” he said as he started to attack making Suga receive.

“You ask her out and cancel in less than 24 hours without a raincheck and you do not think of yourself as an asshole?” Suga stopped the ball for the second time but this time because Daichi was confused all around and bound to receive the ball with his face. 

“What are you talking about?”

“Michimiya!” He hissed rather loudly causing the rest of the team to look on both of them. 

They all went back to the task in hand when Daichi glared at them back except for Asahi who received a ball to the head courtesy of Nishinoya. 

“I didn’t ask her out,” he said simply. They had seen each other that very same morning and he hadn’t asked her out. "Why do you think I ask her out?"

“Oh come on," Suga was surprisingly very short on patience this day. "Yesterday. Didn’t you ask her to go downtown with you next Saturday? Didn’t you promise her a nice meal if she said yes?”

“I asked you, too. It was a favour,” he countered back.

“And I said no.”

“In a very rude way, if I may add.”

“You may not, but let’s agree that you did ask her out.” 

“I asked her to go downtown with me, but I --” he saw the truth in his friend's words as he remembered the words he had used and how she had lighted up and agreed even more when Suga had stepped down. He cringed as the coach gathered them to practice reception and attack because he remembered the way her face had fallen when he had to cancel later that same morning as they would be training on Saturday. 

“I didn’t mean to,” he added as Suga walked to the other side of the net. 

“What do you mean you didn’t mean to. There’s people’s money involved here, Daichi,” he walked away before his friend had chance to ask what he meant.

* * *

It had been a week since she had last seen Michimiya. They usually didn’t spend more than a day without talking. He tried reaching out on her phone but she replied with an unusual delay of hours arguing she was busy preparing an exam and then her classmates had failed to find her when he had tried to get her outside her classroom. Aihara had appeared instead the second time and said that Yui was studying in the library but she had asked to remain unbothered. She glared at him until he left. 

Daichi thought of sending Suga or even Asahi to get her just in the unlikely chance she was avoiding him; however, volleyball and his own classes kept him from taking a more direct approach. And now they were in the last week of classes before the winter break. A break that was not such a thing for the Volleyball team as they were supposed to keep on training in preparation for the Nationals. 

Daichi blamed his short temper on the nerves about the exams and the incoming tournament, but on Wednesday it was too much. Asahi and Sugawara dragged him out when Hinata seemed about to pass out after a particularly hard reprimand. 

They stare at each other in the cold changing room for a while until Daichi had breathed out his anger. 

He was about to open the door when Asahi pressed the door closed with sheer force, pressing his palm against it. 

“Have you talked to Yui?” Suga asked and he turned towards his friend in a sharp turn.

“What does it have to do with anything?” He retorted a little too aggressively. Asahi’s hand was now on his left shoulder and Daichi sighed. He looked at Suga for an answer.

“Have you?”

When his friend wouldn’t relent and the other wouldn’t let him out, he sat himself on the floor and shook his head. 

“No. But what does she have to do with anything? We should get back to practice, we don’t have time to lose.”

Suga looked at Asahi and the two of them sat around their captain. 

“We’re not wasting time, we’re doing this kind of for you, so you will owe us big,” Suga sighed while Daichi remained uncertain of what was going on now. “So, Sawamura, how was your week? Are you ready for Nationals? How 's the team? Are Kageyama and Hinata still troubling you?” Suga rambled on in a high-pitched voice and blinked in excess while Asahi tried to keep a straight face.

Daichi did not make such an effort. He guffawed to his friend’s face. “What the Hell was that?”

Suga rolled his eyes. “Well, Michimiya talking to you, obviously,” he kept on blinking furiously to get Daichi to recognize her in him. 

“We used to think you were secretly dating what with all the hanging out together,” Asahi supplied, seeing how Suga’s method was going nowhere. “Before you say anything, we realized you weren’t; but you two do something... or she does something... that’s actually good for you,” he paused searching for the right words. “These few weeks that you haven’t talked, well you’re...”

“An asshole,” it was Suga who finished the sentence in his normal voice.

“No...” Asahi said but then changed his mind. “Well, yes. You’re more focused on volleyball and on the court but less...”

“Humane.”

“No,” again the spiker took his time to find the words. “Less friendly, like you have less patience and you are more rushed into things.”

Daichi looked down and tried to think of what to say, but all he could come up with were lame excuses. “I’m sorry, if I’ve been acting up and being--”

“An asshole.”

“Suga!”

“Actually, he’s kinda right, Asahi. I’ve been an asshole to you and the team and... to her,” he acknowledged, lowering his head in defeat. “We usually discuss, I don’t know Captain things? But I hadn’t realized to what extent I was relying on her.”

“And taking her for granted,” Suga added and Daichi nodded, defeated.

A brief silence settled in the room until the setter broke it standing up: “So, you’re really sure you didn’t want to ask her out that day? You know there’s quite a large pool--”

“What?” Daichi frowned getting up as well.

“I think we’re ready to go back!” Asahi interrupted pushing them all outside.

* * *

In the last school day before the break, Daichi skipped practice. It wasn’t so big of a deal, he would be training on Saturday for four hours. 

After an almost sleepless night triggered by Suga’s question he had come to a not so unexpected conclusion. He really hadn’t meant to ask her out, he just thought her the right choice to help him pick a good present for his sisters. Honestly, he had thought of her because recently they had been seeing less and less of each other and he enjoyed her company - Suga had called him a serial denier when he had shared that thought. And the idea of asking her out even though it was accidental was not a bad idea at all. In fact, he seemed to be considering it more and more like a happy accident. If only it had gone well...

He waited by the school exit for Michimiya. When she saw him he recognized the surprise in her face which was followed briefly by hurt and then finally settled in warm joy.

“Sawamura!” She beamed at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. 

He took a step forward and made an attempt to hug her realizing he had missed her. She laughed dissipating any possible awkwardness and looked at him inquisitively. “It’s been a while, I’m sorry we kept missing each other, I was busy...”

He nodded as she retold him everything she had told him at least once via message. “Can I walk you home, Michimiya?”

Aihara just happened to show up in that instant only to be dismissed by Michimiya. The blonde girl left the two of them sending daggers with her eyes. When she was out of Michimiya’s view as she had turned towards him, Aihara drew an imaginary line with her index over her neck.

Daichi laughed nervously and turned his attention back to Michimiya. 

It seemed that lots of things have happened to her in the last few days - she had decided on a career at least for the time being, she was going to try her hand at Kinesiology, she had been busy because she really need to pass her English test and she had gone to the cinema with Mao in between. 

“I’ve been missing volleyball, too” she admitted no longer in a frenzy. They were now past the Coach Ukkai’s store who gave him a thumbs up when he saw him walking with Yui. Daichi was thrilled she didn’t seem to have noticed. 

“It’s not the same not to have practice after school,” but before he could comment she was at him again. “So, how have you been? How 's the team? Are you being too hard on them? Are you okay?”

Daichi stared at her in disbelief before chuckling. “How do you know?”

“I’ve heard things,” she replied mysteriously, when he looked at her frowning she punched his shoulder. “We’ve known each other for too long! You are very good at handling your team’s nerves but you have a hard time remembering you have feelings too, sometimes... I think,” she added growing a bit unsure under his unwavering gaze.

“Yeah, I...” he scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think I’ve been thinking straight or much about any other thing that isn’t volleyball and I wanted to apologize,” she stopped in surprise and he did half a step later. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings the other day, I’m a bit dense, I think, when there isn’t a ball involved.”

She seemed to blush furiously from her neck to the point of her ears and she was so flustered she made nonsensical noises. Daichi took the moment to continue.

“These days where you have been so busy, I’ve, um, I have missed our talks and you in general,” she stopped moving but continued to blush. He wondered if he was the same. “Talking with you has always been a highlight in my day since... forever, I guess, you’ve been around for so long that I only noticed it when you weren’t any more and I’m sorry again for... hurting your feelings. I--” usually he would have thought what to say before he spoke and he had, sort of. He had rehearsed this conversation a few times as he waited for her to appear.

But as in volleyball things differ from practice to match and the way Michimiya looked at him and the setting sun light danced all over her face glistening in her eyes it was doing things to him that he hadn’t had time to process before.

“I usually don’t ramble this much,” he said, taking a breath. 

Michimiya laughed softly. “I do. The change is nice”

He smiled at her. “I guess what I’m trying to say so badly is that I realized I like to spend time with you and I was looking for a lame excuse to do it instead of asking directly,” he said in one single breath. Michimiya opened her mouth and then closed it again, her eyes were now smiling too and he was reminded of the way she had seemed to shine when they had won against Shiratorizawa. 

Her voice was so low he had to lean into her to hear. “Let’s do it, let’s go out,” she urged and as if she had a second thought, she reached out and left a soft kiss right on the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I really think Yui can get to a point where she realizes she can't be constantly hanging in there. And like I said in other stories, I think, I feel like the butterflies are there for Daichi as well, he just needs to pay attention there.  
> Also, I think I finally managed to give Asahi more of a voice.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this. Comments are more than welcomed :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
